All the Answers
by NostalgicSunday
Summary: Nobody has all the answers, but they wish they did. Draco moves to a new neighbourhood Hermione lives there as well, they become friends. Thats a good thing...right?
1. Are you sure?

*Honesty is a hard attribute to find  
  
When we all want to seem like we've got it all figured out  
  
I may be the first to say that I don't have a clue  
  
I don't have all the answers  
  
And god I pretend like I do just  
  
Trying to find my way  
  
Trying to find my way the best that I know how Well I haven't memorized all the cute things to say  
  
But I'm working on it  
  
Maybe I'll master this art for today  
  
I'd I quote all the line off the top of my head  
  
And you'd be  
  
I don't understand all of these things I've read  
  
I'm just trying to find my way  
  
Trying to find my way  
  
Trying to find my way the best that I know how* ~Lifehouse~ ^Trying^  
  
The seventeen year old stepped out onto his new front steps, the sun shone on his face, and made his blonde hair gleam in the light. He hadn't been outside for a long time, since the end of 6th year in Hogwarts. He had just moved into a muggle neighbourhood, and was not usually allowed out, but his father had been sent to St. Mungos. (An incident with Voldemort and him.) So his mother, and he moved to a new neighbourhood, to..sort of forget the last 17 years. He quickly walked down the steps, and headed down the street, not knowing where to go, just to take a walk and enjoy the sunny afternoon. He stopped, at a children's park, and admirably stared at the care-free children laughing and playing, then something, hit his back. He quickly turned around and saw "Granger!?"  
  
"Malfoy?" You do know this is a muggle neighbourhood." Hermione mentally kicked herself, how could she have forgotten? In the Daily Prophet there had been an article about Mr.Malfoy, and him going to St.Mungos how could she have forgotten? Even though Malfoy was always mean to her, she did feel sorry for him, I mean who wants their father to go crazy?  
  
"I know that, I live here now."  
  
"You.live in this neighbourhood?" Damn, out of all the muggle neighbourhoods, he had to move into this one.  
  
"Yes, I just said that."  
  
"You live in THIS neighbourhood?"  
  
"Yes! for the last time! D-o y-o-u u-n-d-e-r-s-t-a-n-d?"  
  
"So it's this neighbourhood?" Hermione, wanted him to say no, she knew that she looked like a muffin, (a/n that's my word for stupid) but when you find out your worst enemy is living in your neighbourhood, who cares where his dad is this is Draco Malfoy were talking about!  
  
"I just told you three times! Or did you not hear me?" He was getting very annoyed how can someone just keep repeating themselves?!  
  
"I heard you, but my brain doesn't want to understand."  
  
"You live on this street also?" Oh great! Granger living on the same street.  
  
"Yes, but I want to move."  
  
"He, he funny Granger maybe you should become a comedian." Then he left without another word, with his mind enclosed in thoughts, as Hermione's was also.  
  
  
  
There it is the first chapter I dunno if you will like it or hate it please tell me if you want me to continue, and if you don't want me to then I won't.  
  
P.S.- I do not own any of this the wonderful J.K Rowling does, so, I of course don't own it. 


	2. Bad news

# You can lose your faith in loving  
  
You can lose the will to trust, you'll see  
  
You can't lose me  
  
You can't lose me cause I'm not leaving  
  
You can't lose me cause I won't go  
  
I'm gonna be there like a shadow you won't ever be alone  
  
I'll be the sun that shines above you  
  
All around you everywhere  
  
I'll be there # ^O-Town ^ You Can't Lose Me  
  
  
  
Draco awoke that morning to the sound of a knock on his door.  
  
"Please come downstairs, I'll be leaving soon."  
  
Leaving he thought? Where would his mother possibly go? He slowly dragged himself out of bed and got dressed.  
  
"There you are, I was just going to come up and get you."  
  
"And where are you going exactly?"  
  
"I am going out for dinner with the Grangers."  
  
"You're going to dinner with them?" He asked in disbelief.  
  
"I am, and while we are out I invited Hermione to come over."  
  
"What!!?? Are you serious! You invited her over, and does she know? Because I know for a fact that she won't come here, and I won't let her come in! Why did you invite her here, I think she's old enough to stay home alone!" Draco yelled outraged.  
  
"Draco, calm down, it's only for a few hours. And I know she's old enough to stay home by herself, but since your both going to be home alone why not be at the same house?"  
  
"Calm down! Granger's coming to our house, our house! I can't believe this." He yelled and ran upstairs. (Lol, a temper tantrum :p)  
  
~***~  
  
"WHAT!? You just said sure that would be great! You said yes without my permission! This is Malfoy! I hate him and he hates me! I'm not going to his house! I won't go!  
  
"Hermione, your going to his house it's only for a few hours."  
  
"You don't know how long a few hours is with Malfoy. I'll be scared for life!"  
  
"Don't be silly Hermione, he can't be that bad."  
  
*He can't be that bad, they don't know how wrong they are. I wonder if he knows I'm supposed to go there. I'm just not going and that's final! That's it that's all, no questions asked I'm not going. *  
  
~***~  
  
Why did we move here! Here of all places, near Granger! *  
  
~ It's funny how the time flies when you want something to never come, and when you want something to come, the time drags on for what seems like forever. ~  
  
  
  
Well theres chapter two! Thanks to stormflower for reviewing! I think I may get chapter three up today also.  
  
SilverDragon 


	3. The visit

I still feel the same  
  
though everything has changed  
  
the pain it cost now I feel lost inside of my own name  
  
but I keep running  
  
I am running  
  
I keep living for the day that I'm with you Lifehouse ^Out of Breath^  
  
  
  
"Draco, I'm leaving now, Hermione should be here soon, and open the door when she comes!" Narcissca yelled up to her son, while putting on her coat to go to dinner with the Grangers.  
  
*I will not answer the door, she can't come into our house, I won't let her, and I will not spend two hours with her! I hate her! *  
  
~***~  
  
Hermione stood on the front steps of the Malfoy's house. * I can't believe I'm doing this! Calm down Hermione, calm down, and just knock. But why? Why Malfoy, why not Ron or Harry, why Malfoy. And before she knew what she was doing `knock knock'  
  
~***~  
  
Draco heard a knock on the door, it was Hermione. * I will not answer the door, she can just sit out there all night, I don't care.  
  
"Malfoy open the door! I don't want to be here either, but I'd rather be inside, so just open the door."  
  
"And exactly why should I open the door, I don't want you in my house."  
  
"And I don't want to be in your house! But I don't want to stand outside, so just open the door!"  
  
"Go back to your house!"  
  
"I would, but my parents locked the door and didn't give me the key so that I could go back into my house."  
  
"Ha, that's just your luck then, not my problem."  
  
"Malfoy just open the door, please." I said please to Malfoy! I take that back!  
  
He opened the door slowly and Hermione stepped in. He wasn't sure what had made him open the door, but something did, and it scared him.  
  
"Finally, it's not as warm outside as you would think."  
  
"I didn't ask for a weather report."  
  
Hermione glared, he was such a jerk!  
  
They both just stood there for what seemed like forever, untill Hermione spoke. "Are we going to stand here all night?"  
  
"I am." He stated, while smirking. "Okay, well I'm not." Hermione started to walk away, she had only taken about five steps when Draco ran to her side.  
  
"What are you doing, it's my house not yours."  
  
"Well I didn't want to just stand there all night!"  
  
Draco started to walk ahead with Hermione close behind, they came to the living room and Draco took a seat, Hermione who knew Draco wouldn't offer her a seat, she just sat down on a comfy chair. (The one beside Draco's)  
  
"Do you have any games we could play?" Hermione was bored out of her mind and would do anything do atleast do something!  
  
"Do I look like a muggle?" Draco replied.  
  
"I was just wondering. We're not going to sit here all night are we?"  
  
"I don't see why not."  
  
"What do you normally do."  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You must do something all day." Hermione got up and started to walk to a door, which would probably lead to the basement.  
  
"Where do you think your going?"  
  
He was too late Hermione was already in his basement searching through boxes of their stuff.  
  
Draco ran down the basement stairs. "Granger what the heck are you doing!"  
  
"Don't worry, I found a muggle game we could play! Probably was the people who lived here before."  
  
Hermione and Draco headed up the stairs.  
  
10 minutes later they were playing "Clue"  
  
"I'll take a guess. I guess Mr. Plum, in the study, with the revolver."  
  
Hermione opened the package containing the remaining cards that would hold the answer to: who killed Mr. Peabody (a/n I think that's what his name was) Hermione showed the cards to Draco.  
  
"HAHA I BEAT YOU GRANGER, I BEAT YOU!" Draco yelled happily.  
  
"Want to play again?"  
  
They played Clue for the rest of the night (every time Draco won, beginners luck.) At 9:00 p.m. Narcissca entered the living room where they were playing.  
  
"Did you two enjoy your evening?" She asked curiously.  
  
"It was alright." Draco muttered. But he had had the best evening of..his life!  
  
"Bye, Ms. Malfoy, bye.Draco." Hermione smiled and left the Malfoy house.  
  
~***~  
  
That night Hermione lay in bed and thought about Draco, and how nice he could be. He was so different away from everyone, and she actually could stand being around him, not once did he call her a mudblood, and she hoped that their parents would go out again for dinner, so her and Draco could play Clue again.  
  
~***~  
  
Draco lay in bed, thinking of the evening's events. He actually enjoyed playing Clue with Hermione, and wished that tomorrow, their parents could go out for dinner, and they could play Clue again. He liked Hermione, but knew, that when the summer was over, whatever friendship they may have, probably wouldn't last.  
  
~***~  
  
Hermione heard a tap at her window, and saw an owl. She opened her window and untied the letter that was tied to the owl's leg. She smiled as she read the letter:  
  
I'll be waiting to beat you at Clue again.  
  
  
  
There's chapter three! I made it longer than the other chapters, and I hoped you liked this one. I don't know if it works though because when I uploaded chapter two it never said that I had chapter two I hope this works!!!  
  
P.S. I do not own any of this J.K Rowling does, plz don't sue. 


	4. Dance?

I'm sorry that in Chapter 2 there was no Lifehouse, but in every other chapter there will be except in chapter 2 and maybe in a later chapter.  
  
(Don't worry there's a whole song near the end of this chapter.)  
  
I know the chapters are short, chapter three was kind of long, and I'll try to make the Chapters longer.  
  
~***~  
  
`Knock, knock.' Draco stood outside of Hermione's house. Their parents had gone out again, but this time they were going to spend the time at Hermione's house.  
  
"Hermione, open the door. You don't hate me do you?" Draco pouted. In hope of her answering the door.  
  
"I'm so sorry Draco, I was upstairs, and I didn't hear you." Hermione said while opening the door. * That was the first time I've heard him call me Hermione. She smiled, at that.  
  
"What're you smiling for? I knew you liked me, but that much." Draco smiled, and punched her playfully on the shoulder. (a/n hee hee, sorry I didn't know what to put)  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "So, what do you want to do?"  
  
"Do you have any muggle games?" Draco asked excited, he wanted to beat Hermione again.  
  
"I do, but it's a little different than the one we played yesterday."  
  
"Okay, as long as it's fun."  
  
Hermione walked up the stairs, Draco following her. They got to a room, with a desk, a computer, and bookshelves.  
  
"This is our office. The game is on the computer." Hermione said, while pointing to the computer.  
  
"Okay, how do you play?" Draco asked curiously.  
  
"Well, which game do you want to play?"  
  
"How about that one, the one with the blue diamond shape on it."  
  
"Diamond Mine?" (a/n first game that came into my head.)  
  
"Yeah." "Okay, but I'm going to put some music on while we play."  
  
"Alright." Draco said a bit confused.  
  
Hermione laughed, it was quite funny to see someone so clueless. Although it wasn't his fault he was taught to hate everything and everyone who had something to do with muggles.  
  
"It's not my fault I don't know anything about muggles."  
  
"I know, I know. I'm sorry."  
  
They started to play `Diamond Mine' taking turns. Hermione started the first level, and Draco did the second and so on and so on. They got to level 10, when an owl came tapped on the window.  
  
"Letter from your boyfriends?" Darn! Why can't I keep my mouth shut? It was out of pure jealousy that made him say that, and wished that he could take that back.  
  
Hermione's mouth dropped in shock. Just when you think he's your friend, he says something like that! "Actually, no. There's to letters, one for me one for you, there from Hogwarts.  
  
Now you've messed everything up Draco * He thought.  
  
Hermione knew that he was sorry, but she was still shocked that he would say that. She carefully opened her letter that contained what she needed for her seventh year at Hogwarts. But there was also another piece of parchment in it, she was going to be Head Girl! She was Head Girl! She squealed in delight.  
  
"You're Head Girl I presume?" Draco asked suspiciously.  
  
"I am!" Hermione replied while smiling a great big huge smile.  
  
"Would you be pleased if I was Head Boy?"  
  
"You're Head Boy? You got Head Boy! That's great!"  
  
An awkward silence came after that, neither of them knowing what to say. Draco was just sort of listening to the music, and needed to break the silence, and since it was a * special occasion* He extended his hand and asked "Would you like to dance." Clearly showing that he was sorry, for well, for being the ^ Old Draco Malfoy ^  
  
Hermione smiled and took his hand, and they danced, to the music coming from the computer:  
  
Find me here  
  
speak to me  
  
I want to feel you  
  
I need to hear you  
  
you are the light  
  
that is leading me  
  
to the place where  
  
I find peace again  
  
you are the strength  
  
that keeps me walking  
  
you are the hope  
  
that keeps me trusting  
  
you are the life to my soul  
  
you are my purpose  
  
you are everything  
  
and how can I  
  
stand here with you  
  
and not be moved by you  
  
would you tell me  
  
how could it be  
  
any better than this  
  
you calm the storms  
  
you give me rest  
  
you hold me in your hands  
  
you won't let me fall  
  
you still my heart  
  
and you take my breath away  
  
would you take me in  
  
would you take me deeper now  
  
'cause you're all I want  
  
you are all I need  
  
you are everything  
  
everything  
  
There's chapter four, I hope you liked it. I'm hoping to write a few chapters tonight. I know it's not too long, but I didn't know what else to put. I'll try to write longer chapters.  
  
I do not own anything. J.K Rowling owns the characters, and Lifehouse owns the song.  
  
And in chapter two there's no disclaimer, I'm sorry. So Chapter 2 disclaimer- I don't own anything and the song belongs to O-town.  
  
Thanks for everyone who reviewed- Shadowfire, Queen of Fluff, PassionPolice237, BanannaAddict, stormflower.  
  
P.s.- PassionPolice237, I'm sorry there's no Lifehouse in Chapter two (  
  
SilverDragon 


	5. Something to Remember

Here's Chapter 5. I know it's short but they'll be longer when it gets more * interesting * and there's three songs in this chapter, and don't worry their near the bottom.  
  
Hermione and Draco spent the rest of the summer together, but Hermione didn't tell Harry and Ron about her *newfound friend* and Draco didn't tell Crabbe and Goyle about his.  
  
Tomorrow they would be heading to Kings Cross station, for another ride to Hogwarts to begin there seventh and final year.  
  
~***~  
  
"So, are you all packed?" Draco asked Hermione. While swinging on the pair of swings, at the children's park, halfway down their street.  
  
"Yeah, are you?"  
  
"Almost."  
  
Silence. Another one of those awkward silent moments, neither of them was mad, just not thankful that the summer was ending. Because deep down they knew, that the friendship they have (probably soon to be had) would stop at Hogwarts. Isn't it strange, that when you find somebody that you like, everything comes between you and that person, and nothing ever works?  
  
~***~  
  
As they were walking back to their houses, Draco stopped Hermione.  
  
He gave her a package. Hermione slowly opened it up. It was a necklace, white and cubed, it was very pretty.  
  
"Why are you giving me this?" She asked curiously. * Something has definitely gotten into him *  
  
"It's so you'll remember me."  
  
Hermione laughed. "We'll see eachother tomorrow."  
  
"Not really." Draco said sadly and walked away.  
  
Hermione stared after him. And after five minutes she headed for his house. She was standing on his steps, didn't know what to say or what to do, just stood there.  
  
~Suddenly I'm standing at your door  
  
and the steps don't feel like they did before  
  
the radio's playing loud but it's not our song~ O-town, Suddenly.  
  
Realization struck her. He was right, it wouldn't be the same. And how much did the Head Boy and Head Girl do together? This wasn't fair. Of course, nothing in life was. What if she forgot about him? What if he forgot about her? What if they both forgot about their summer together? Could she forget this though? .. Atleast she had the necklace. She knew she sounded dumb, because they would see eachother, but what would happen when she was with Harry and Ron? So confusing, and tomorrow would be so much pain, when she would be walking with Harry and Ron, and he with Crabbe and Goyle, and all of the summer's moments forgotten, untill they weren't with their friends. But just passing eachother would be hard. Not knowing to just talk, or just walk by. Not knowing if he's mad at her, not knowing what to do. Something you couldn't find in a book, the one thing Hermione hated. Not knowing what to do.  
  
Hermione was staring at the door, for what seemed like forever. She was now back in her house, under her warm blankets, but she was too worried about Draco and the summer.  
  
~***~  
  
Draco lay in his bed, face with dried tears. All the good times for nothing, nothing at all, except a memory, but who wants a memory?  
  
I tried  
  
so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
To lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter ^ Linkin Park, In the End ^  
  
~***~  
  
Hermione, got out of bed, and went outside. She needed some fresh air. Somebody, started to walk towards her, it was Draco.  
  
"Came out here for some fresh air also?"  
  
"Yeah, I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Me neither." Hermione started to cry. Draco, not really sure what to do, just hugged her.  
  
They stood there for quite a while, Hermione crying, Draco uneasy. * Hanging on a moment *  
  
Desperate for changing  
  
Starving for truth  
  
Closer where I Started  
  
Chasing after you  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
  
letting go of all I've held onto  
  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
forgetting all I'm lacking  
  
completely incomplete  
  
I'll take your invitation  
  
you take all of me  
  
now.. I'm falling even more in love with you  
  
letting go of all I've held onto  
  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
I'm living for the only thing i know  
  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
  
i don't know what I'm diving into  
  
just hanging by a moment here with you  
  
there's nothing else to lose  
  
nothing left to find  
  
there's nothing in the world  
  
that could change my mind  
  
there is nothing else  
  
there is nothing else...  
  
Desperate for changing  
  
Starving for truth  
  
Closer where I Started  
  
Chasing after you  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
  
letting go of all I've held onto  
  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
  
I don't know what I'm diving into  
  
just hanging by a moment here with you  
  
just hanging by a moment  
  
hanging by a moment..  
  
Hanging by a moment...  
  
hanging by a moment here with you..  
  
  
  
There's Chapter five! I know, I know, the chapter wasn't long enough, but there will be more in later chapters. I have basically most of the story line, all in my head, and I'll try to write a few chapters a day.  
  
The characters and things do not belong to me they belong to J.K Rowling. The songs belong to O-Town, Linkin Park, and Lifehouse. (They seemed to fit in well with what was going on in the story, plus I always have a part of a song in every chapter so this time you got three) wow! :p Anyhow that's all for now.  
  
SilverDragon 


	6. A smile that doesn't meet the eyes

~The sky is falling and no one knows  
  
it shouldn't be hard to believe  
  
shouldn't be this difficult to breathe  
  
the sky is falling and no one knows  
  
you leave me hanging on  
  
only to catch my breath  
  
I got you and I got nothing left  
  
don't leave me all alone down here  
  
with myself and all of my fear~ ^Lifehouse^ The Sky is Falling  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione, found an empty compartment, and sat down. She was now on the Hogwarts Express. She was too scared to walk around and look for Harry and Ron, in fear of having to walk past Draco. A tear started to roll down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away, and decided to read to get her mind off of Draco.  
  
A couple minutes later, Harry and Ron came walking into the compartment. "Hey Hermione." They cried, as they saw that she was in there. Hermione put down her book and gave both of them a hug.  
  
"So what did you do this summer `Moine?" Ron asked. Hermione froze, what was she going to say? She couldn't tell them that she had the best summer with their enemy! "Well, you know, the usual..I got Head Girl." Good cover- up she thought.  
  
"That's great!"  
  
"And what did you two do this summer?" She asked, quickly changing the subject.  
  
"Well, Harry came to our house again. We tried sending you an owl, but you never answered." Ron explained.  
  
Hermione shocked again quickly thought of something. "Oh, really? I, I never got any owls, except the one from Hogwarts."  
  
"That's odd." Harry, knew that Hermione was lying, but Ron just thought it was strange.  
  
"I'll be right back, I'm going to find Ginny." Ron said. "Are you two coming."  
  
"Yah, I'll come." Harry said.  
  
"You two go on, I'm just going to have a nap." Hermione didn't want to go she didn't want to see Draco, in fear of crying. * What a year this is going to be! *  
  
Ron shrugged and went through the compartment door. Harry who was half way out stopped. "Hermione, are you okay?"  
  
Hermione looked at him, gave him a small smile and said "Yah, I'm fine. You go help Ron find Ginny, I'm just tired that's all." Harry nodded and left the compartment.  
  
It'll be way harder to keep this from Harry then from Ron. * Hermione thought.  
  
~***~ They were now, back in the Gryffindor common room, stuffed from the feast. Hermione not once had seen Draco.  
  
"I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning." Hermione got up, and went to the girl's dormitory. ~***~  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on their way to their first class of the day, transfiguration. Hermione, who had her head down in her book, did not notice that Harry and Ron had stopped. She kept walking and bumped into someone. She looked up and saw Draco. They were staring at eachother, not knowing what to do. Draco spoke first "Next time watch where your going, mudblood." He spat. Hermione was still looking in his eyes, and knew that he was sorry. But why did it hurt her so much, if she knew it was pretend?  
  
~***~  
  
That night, Hermione was in the library, studying. But in her mind she was thinking about what had happened. Why couldn't they still be friends? Why did he have to be in Slytherin and her in Gryffindor? Why were her friends enemies with him and his friends? Why couldn't everything be alright? She looked down, and saw the cube necklace, that hung around her neck. She took it off, and held it in her hand, and began to cry.  
  
~***~  
  
Draco was sitting in the Slytherin common room. Why did he have to call her a mudblood? Could she see that he didn't mean it? Or was she mad at him? Did he ruin everything? Would he ever be able to be her friend again? Draco then realized that, he loved her.  
  
~***~  
  
Hermione was now lying in her four-poster bed in the girl's dormitory. Still crying about Draco. Then she realized that she loved him, and that she had to see him as soon as possible!  
  
Hermione got out of her bed, and took a walk down to the lake. Maybe he would be there. She sat beneath a large tree and waited.  
  
~***~  
  
Draco crept out of the Slytherin common room, and made his way to the lake. Maybe she would be there.  
  
~***~  
  
Draco saw a figure, sitting beneath a tree. He walked closer, and found that it was Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked up and saw Draco. She stood up and hugged him.  
  
"I'm really sorry. You do know that I didn't mean what I said right?"  
  
"I know. This is a lot harder than one may think."  
  
"Very much so." Draco wanted to say that he loved her, but couldn't. It seemed that the most they could ever be was friends, and even that was hard enough. But he still hoped that one day, everyone would know that they were friends.  
  
Hermione wanted to tell Draco that she loved him, but it was too hard. Just being friends was killing her inside.  
  
"So, do you know what our first Head Girl, and Head Boy assignment is?" Draco asked.  
  
"No, I haven't heard anything yet, but I can't wait."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
And they sat there for the rest of the night, thinking about questions that started with the word why. Don't you just hate that word?  
  
There's chapter 6! I have an idea for chapter 7! I think it'll be pretty cute. Anyhow I do not own the characters and such, J.K Rowling does, so of course I don't! And the song belongs to Lifehouse! 


	7. No Regrets

This time all I want is you  
  
there is no one else  
  
who can take your place  
  
this time you burned me with your eyes  
  
you see past all the lies  
  
you take it all away  
  
  
  
"Ms. Granger, professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office."  
  
"Yes, professor." Hermione slowly walked to Dumbledore's office, it probably had something to do with being Head Girl.  
  
She entered the room, and noticed that Draco was there also.  
  
"Ah, Ms.Granger, you're here." Professor Dumbledore said. "Please sit." Hermione took a seat and eagerly awaited what he had to say. "As you know already, you're Head Boy and Girl. Now, your first duty is too make sure that everyone is following the school rules. And also, this year we have decided to have a friendly competition, other than quidditch. You will be making up teams, four people from each house. You have to come up with the teams, and which tasks they will do, and who's playing against who, and determine what the tasks they will do, and how to decide the winner. Sound clear?" He asked.  
  
Hermione and Draco nodded their heads.  
  
"Well, that is all. Have a good evening. Oh yes, you can work on your project in the Head study."  
  
They quickly walked out of his office, and down the steps that lead into the corridor. "Do you want to meet there after dinner?" Hermione asked. Draco nodded and they went their separate ways.  
  
~***~  
  
Hermione, quickly ate her dinner, and began to stand up. "Hermione where're you going?" Harry asked curiously. "Oh, I'm planning something with Malfoy." "Malfoy? What're you doing with him." Hermione rolled her eyes. "He's Head Boy, and we have to plan something, and I have to go. I'll see you two later." And with that Hermione walked away to the Heads' study room. (Kinda like a common room, except for the Head Boy and Girl to do a project in without being interrupted.)  
  
Hermione climbed through the portrait and into the study, Draco was already there. "Hi Draco." Hermione said happily. "Hey Hermione."  
  
They started to plan what the activities were going to be, and they'd worry about making up teams later. After an hour of planning, they took a break.  
  
They were sitting on the comfy chairs in front of the fire, when Draco spoke. "Do you want to play a game of Clue?" "Clue?" Hermione asked curiously. "Yeah, I brought it from home, so we could play it." Hermione smiled, and they started to play Clue, just like old times eh?  
  
"Hermione, can I ask you something, but you have to promise to answer truthfully." "Sure, go ahead."  
  
"Am I still your friend?"  
  
"Of course you are." Hermione said while frowning, a confused frown.  
  
"Does what everybody think affect you?"  
  
"Umm.no." Hermione said still confused. "Why?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
*He's a little messed up right now * Hermione thought.  
  
At 10:00 p.m. Hermione and Draco left to go to their common rooms.  
  
^ And that night, they slept peacefully, because they had been together for 3 hours, and didn't need to go down to the lake. ^  
  
~***~  
  
The next day Harry and Ron bombarded her with questions like: what happened, what'd he do, what were you doing, why is he Head Boy, blah blah blah.  
  
They were walking down the corridor, Ron just asked if he could hurt Malfoy, when Draco came up to Hermione.  
  
"Hey, Hermione." He said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi, Draco." Hermione said confused yet again.  
  
"You know yesterday what I asked you?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." Hermione said, not seeing where this was going.  
  
"Well, do you still mean it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"..Positive...Why?"  
  
And as soon as the words had come out of her mouth, she was embraced in Draco's arms, and he was.kissing her? Hermione didn't pull away, as she heard the gasps around them. She was surprised that Ron or Harry hadn't killed him yet. But they were too shocked to move!  
  
Draco was enjoying it, everybody around gasping and wheezing, pinching themselves to see if it was real or they were just dreaming. He couldn't have felt better! He didn't care, she didn't care, and now finally everybody knew!  
  
After the shock, had worn off, Ron and Harry came and jumped between the two of them.  
  
"What do you think your doing Hermione?" Ron yelled.  
  
Hermione, looked shocked, but took that emotion off her face, grabbed Draco's arm, and they walked down the hallway together.  
  
"What the heck is she doing?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know, but it's scaring me." Ron said.  
  
"Me as well." And they stomped off madly. They were in a very bad mood.  
  
~***~  
  
"Did you hear everyone." Draco asked as they walked into the sunny lawns of Hogwarts.  
  
"That was priceless!" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, I wish I had one of those muggle things that Colin always carries around."  
  
"A camera?"  
  
"Yeah. Are you scared of what Potter and Weasley will say?"  
  
"Not any more, just as long as everyone knows we're friends." Hermione and Draco smiled, and sat on the grass watching the sun gleam off the top of the lake.  
  
"Now, can I ask you something?"  
  
"And what would that be?" Draco asked curiously.  
  
"Why'd you do that?"  
  
Draco stared at her and smiled. "Well, just to show you that I don't care what other people think either." Hermione smiled, even though it wasn't the answer she was hoping to hear. ~***~  
  
For the rest of the day Hermione avoided everyone she saw, except for Draco. And that project of theirs couldn't have come at a better time. Harry and Ron weren't speaking to her, come to think of it nobody was.  
  
Draco was also glad that they had the project together. Because all the Slytherin's were saying some pretty rude things to him.  
  
~***~  
  
Hermione and Draco were sitting in the study, they had planned a lot of things, but neither of them wanted to go back to their common rooms.  
  
"Was it worth it?" Draco asked Hermione.  
  
Hermione, thought for a moment but quickly said "If I could take back anything in life, that would be the thing that I wouldn't, well that and you moving into the neighbourhood. Why did you move into a muggle neighbourhood anyway?"  
  
"Well my mom was a little sick of magic, with Lucious going to St.Mungos, and we just needed a break for awhile so she decided to move into a quiet muggle neighbourhood, so we could forgot magic, until I would come back to Hogwarts. And I guess it was just fate that you lived in the same neighbourhood."  
  
Hermione smiled, and wished that the night could never end. Of course she always wished that when she was with Draco. She was in love all right, and with the best person in the world. Sometimes things can be misleading, and Draco was just one of those things. She could never forget him, she wouldn't let herself forget him, and she hoped that he would never forget her.  
  
Draco at that moment wanted to tell her, how he loved her so much. She was a special person; she could look past everything, and think about the things now, and not the things in the past. Even if Draco would never get his chance to tell her, he hoped that she would think of that one thing in the past, him.  
  
They were drowning in their thoughts, when the clock chimed, saying that it was 12:00 a.m.  
  
"Well, we better get going, even though we're Head Boy and Girl, Filch would probably make up a lame excuse for us being out late."  
  
Draco nodded, and stood up. And when Hermione was leaving through the portrait hole, he went up and kissed her again.  
  
"And what was that for this time?" She asked. "That was so that you can never forget me, and also to remind you that what other people think, doesn't matter.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Don't worry Draco, I could never in a million years forget you."  
  
"And I could never in a million years forget you either."  
  
~***~  
  
Hermione was lying in her beds, thoughts directed towards Draco. How much she loved him, if only he could love her. But of course Hermione didn't know that he loved her as much as she loved him. (A/n say that five times fast :p)  
  
~***~  
  
"Do you think we should ask Hermione, what that was all about today in the corridor?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"I'm not talking to her. How could she? So, now she's friends with that slimy worm?!"  
  
"Maybe she has a good reason too"  
  
"Harry, this is Malfoy we're talking about..Malfoy!"  
  
"I know, but I think there's something Hermione didn't tell us at the beginning of term."  
  
"Well no kidding! Like, how she's friends with Malfoy!"  
  
"I mean, WHY she's friends with him, why."  
  
"Well, you can ask her, because I'm not speaking to her. And I mean how could she? Does she know how many times he's called her a mudblood?"  
  
~***~  
  
Hermione could hear Harry and Ron through the wall, and frankly they were being more like older brothers than friends. It would be an interesting day tomorrow. But Hermione wasn't sure if she was going to tell them about the summer. But, knowing Harry, he probably already knew.  
  
Hermione cleared her thoughts, and made her mind go to something happy, like fluffy little bunnies, and cow's jumping over moons.  
  
Draco, had only one thing on his mind, and that was: No regrets.  
  
There's chapter 7! It's longer, yay! * Claps * I tried very hard to make it a lot longer, but I didn't want to start a new day in this chapter, because wouldn't that be a little fast paced? But what chapter of mine isn't. Lol. I know that I needa be more descriptive, and I'm working on it. My usual 3 pages on Microsoft word for a chapter, well this chapter is 5 pages long of pure story. And this little thing that I'm writing now is on page 6. But anyhow, hope you enjoyed this chapter, because it's my favourite one so far.  
  
Ellie, your question was answered!  
  
EclipseKlutz, I know, they're mostly of songs, but I like to have a little bit of a song in every chapter.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed: EclipseKlutz, Ellie, blue-strawberry52, Funkymunky, Alexandra, Lost and Alone, Shadowfire, Queen of Fluff, PassionPolice237, BanannaAddict, and stormflower. Because you're the eleven who reviewed!  
  
I do not own any of the characters and such, J.K. Rowling does, and the song belongs to Lifehouse Take me Away 


	8. Truth in Lies

I am hanging on every word you say  
  
And even if you don't want to speak tonight  
  
That's alright, alright with me  
  
'Cause I want nothing more than to sit  
  
Outside heaven's door and listen to you breathing  
  
Is where I want to be  
  
  
  
Hermione, woke up early to avoid any questions from Harry, and to see Ron glare at her. It was a lot harder than she thought, to not care what people think, well what Harry and Ron thought. She pushed aside her thoughts, and went inside the bathroom.  
  
~***~  
  
Draco's eyes fluttered open, his back was in pain. He looked at the surroundings around him, he wasn't in his warm bed, he was on the hard wooden floor, with the blankets a mess, in a heap next to him. He slowly got up, and made his way to the bathroom.  
  
~***~  
  
Hermione, walked down the stairs, and into the common room, she was going for breakfast. She didn't notice anybody in there, so she started to climb through the portrait hole, when a voice startled her.  
  
"Good morning Hermione."  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry, got up out of the seat that he was in and walked towards Hermione. "Whatever your reason is for liking him, I don't care, and I don't care that you're his friend. But why did you lie to us?" And before Hermione could say anything, he was already running up the stairs, to the dormitories.  
  
Hermione felt a lump build up in her throat. She should have atleast told Harry, and now he hated her, but it wasn't because of Draco, it was because of herself. Her stupid self for lying to her best friends! Her fault that they hated her.  
  
Hermione started to run out of the common room, and down the millions of stairs in Hogwarts. Her vision was blurry, while the tears streamed down her face, but she kept running. She turned the corner to a corridor, and smacked into something, face first.  
  
~***~  
  
Draco stepped out of the bathroom, and walked down into the Slytherin common room, and out of the portrait, into the cold dungeons. He decided to go to the library, and study before classes began. He swiftly walked up the many staircases, and turned into a corridor.  
  
~***~  
  
But before Hermione could fall, something prevented her from hitting the hard cold floors.  
  
"Are you okay?" Asked a familiar voice. She looked up, and saw Draco, and started to cry even more. He quickly pulled her into a hug. "What happened?"  
  
"Everything's, so messed up and it's all my fault! If I had been honest to Harry and Ron, they wouldn't care so much, well maybe Ron would. But now Harry's mad because I lied to him! And it's my entire fault! And I do care what they think, because they're my friends!"  
  
Draco looked at her, sadly. "I'm sorry." He said.  
  
"It's not your fault. I'm the one who said I didn't care, I don't but I never thought this would happen."  
  
"Hermione, I think it's best if I go, you have your life back to the way it was, and maybe after Hogwarts we can be friends.  
  
"No, Draco, please its not your fault! I don't care, I like my life better now" Hermione pleaded. She did like her life with Draco as her friend, but she also liked her life with Harry and Ron as her friends.  
  
A tear rolled down his cheek. And he turned on his heel and left. "I'm sorry." He whispered.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe what had happened, no more Draco. She never got to tell him that she loved him. Everything changed in a flash of a second. If she hadn't ran into him in the corridor, would he still be here? If she hadn't have woken up early, this would've never happened.  
  
~***~  
  
What the heck did I just do? Draco yelled at himself. I'm such an idiot! *Calm down Draco* another voice in his head said. It was for her, it was best for her, and she can have her normal life back now. She'll be best friends with Harry and Ron again. She would never love me as I loved her. And it was hurting her that she wasn't friends with them, it was all for the better.right?  
  
~***~  
  
Hermione, sat against the stone wall, the tears kept flowing, and the thoughts continued. And what happened, still happened.  
  
~***~  
  
"Have you seen Hermione?" Neville asked.  
  
"No." Harry answered. Wanting to forget the subject.  
  
"She's missed all the classes." But he continued the conversation.  
  
"Well, I don't think Hermione's been Hermione lately, could we please just forget about it, she's probably with Malfoy." Harry said annoyed. But he was more annoyed with Hermione (A/n Neville's awesome!)  
  
"Malfoy?" Neville asked.  
  
"Neville, haven't you heard anything?" Ron asked. "They're friends now." That's an understatement thought Harry.  
  
"She lied to us." Harry said.  
  
"Maybe she had a good reason too."  
  
"That's what I said, but then I realized, she lied to us."  
  
"Well, you can't blame her. Who would want to be ditched?" And Neville left. (A/n I love that kid!)  
  
"Did Neville actually have a point?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm afraid so." Harry said. And they ran off looking for Hermione.  
  
(I was gonna leave off here, but then the chapter would be very short. So Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah.)  
  
~***~  
  
It had been a few weeks, since " It happened." Everything was back to how it was before. But there was emptiness in Hermione's heart. And when she walked past Draco it seemed to grow larger. She pretended like everything was fine. And that she liked being her "old self" But Draco was missing. The only thing that she basically lived for. Every day, she would wake up for him, every breath for him. And now her life had no meaning. And the emptiness grew bigger, and it filled her heart. And nothing was a reality, because everyday she was pretending. And now she was lying to herself.  
  
~***~  
  
For Draco it wasn't so easy. Still he had no friends. Everything was just the same when he and Hermione were friends. But he knew that her life was better. (Or so he thought) She seemed to be much happier with Harry and Ron. And maybe it was best, he'd done the right thing, for her. He still loved her. And now his heart felt like it had a million holes. That could not grow back until he was with Hermione again. But he had to push that thought away. And if he didn't, he would slowly die from pain.  
  
~***~  
  
Hermione walked into the Great Hall. They were going to visit Hagrid this morning (it was Saturday)  
  
"Good morning Hermione." Ron greeted her.  
  
Hermione gave a small smile. "Good morning." Then, hundreds of owls came flying into the hall. A small school one landed in front of Hermione, Harry, and Ron. Harry, opened the letter. "Hagrid's going out today to get some slug repellant."  
  
"So what do you want to do instead?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, I think I'm going to the library, I have to research something." After breakfast, Hermione got up and left for the library.  
  
"Ms. Granger."  
  
"Yes professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.  
  
"The competition has been cancelled."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, but why?"  
  
"It is believed, that some death-eaters are planning to take one of the students."  
  
Hermione gasped. "Ddddraco?" Hermione stuttered.  
  
"That is to be believed. And please do try and be careful. Tonight at dinner we will be stating the new curfews and such."  
  
Hermione nodded, and watched him walk down the hallway. They couldn't hurt Draco could they? They wouldn't? She was growing very scared. And decided that she would not be studying, and go back to the common room.  
  
~***~  
  
Draco sat in the library. He had just heard the news about the "plan" Why would they want to take me? My fathers a loony, what could I possibly do? I'm not good for anything. I just don't understand why would they take me?  
  
~***~  
  
Hermione rolled over; she was in a very uneasy sleep. She hadn't seen Draco all day, and needed to know if he was okay. She would be informed wouldn't she? And Dumbledore, he would make sure Draco was all right, wouldn't he? Hermione got up and headed down to the lake. She needed to think.  
  
She quietly stepped on the soft grass making sure not to make a noise. There was a shadowy figure, slowly coming her way. She turned around, and started to run back to the castle, but tripped. "Don't worry Hermione it's only me."  
  
"Draco! Your alive you're still here! What are you doing? You've probably heard what they think may happen to you! Why are you down here, at midnight?"  
  
"I just took a walk."  
  
"What if something had happened to you? You don't know how worried I've been! If something happened to you I don't know what I would do, because I love you! And I wake up just for you! And you're my life! And I cant live without you." The last sentence was a whisper.  
  
"I love you too." Draco said. He was just about to kiss her when they heard something behind them. They turned around, and saw, about 15 death-eaters.  
  
Draco and Hermione quickly took out their wands, but they weren't fast enough. They both had been hit with the cructatious. (A/n I don't think that's how you spell it.) Hermione, who had never been hit with that, fell to her knees, and cried out in pain.  
  
"Avada kedavra!" Draco yelled. He doubted that it would work, seeing as he wasn't a full wizard yet. But all the death-eaters were knocked unconscious. He picked up Hermione, and he started to run inside the school. He didn't know where he was heading, and didn't know how long the spell would hold on them. He soon found himself face to face with Professor Snape.  
  
"What are you doing Draco."  
  
"Death-eaters, outside." Draco said while panting.  
  
Snape's mouth dropped open. "Go to the hospital wing right now!" He said while running to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Hermione's eyes fluttered open. "Draco, what happened."  
  
"Don't worry, we're going to the hospital wing, everything will be alright, atleast for now." Hermione slightly nodded, and closed her eyes again, too weak to move.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy what happened?" Asked Madame Pomfrey. Draco explained what happened. While the she gave him and Hermione a potion to drink. "Rest, now." She said. And Draco closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Knowing that Hermione would be okay made him a lot happier.  
  
There's chapter 8 for you! Was it a little too much to handle in one chapter though? Anyhow thanks to Takanori, EclipseKlutz, Ellie, blue- strawberry52, Funkymunky, Alexandra, Lost and Alone, Shadowfire, Queen of Fluff, PassionPolice237, BanannaAddict, and stormflower. Because you reviewed!  
  
I do not own the characters, and such J.K Rowling does, this is purely for fun. And the song belongs to Lifehouse. Breathing 


	9. Dreams

So when will this end it goes on and on  
  
Over and over and over again  
  
Keep spinning around I know that it won't stop  
  
Till I step down from this for good  
  
  
  
  
  
Things like ~this~ are dreams.  
  
~ Her hair flew violently behind her, as she ran down in the cold damp dungeons. She was running, and couldn't stop. It didn't seem like anyone was chasing her, she was just running. She quickly, took a glance behind her nothing there. She suddenly stopped. There were two doors. She opened the one on the left, and hastily stepped inside. She was in a dark room, and slowly there was small light bursting through, it got bigger and bigger. The floor was slowly turning into bright green grass. And soon she was standing in a beautiful garden. And there was another 'her' and then the 'real' her was falling down deeper and deeper and deeper, and she was back in the dungeons with the two doors in front of her. She stood up, and opened the one on the right, and walked in. This time, it was filled with light, and then she saw Draco, she started to run towards him, but he fell, like she had fallen before. She collapsed to the ground and closed her eyes. ~  
  
Hermione's eyes sprung open, where the heck was she? She turned on her side, and saw Draco, in the bed next to her. She was in the Hospital Wing. Last night's memories flooded back to her. Draco would be safe now.right? Hermione pushed the thought from her mind, and closed her eyes again.  
  
~ Where is she? A voice yelled. So you've decided to come back now? Only for her though, and not for your father? Tell me where she is, she never did anything to you! You're right young boy, just thought I'd make it a bit more interesting, are you ready to negotiate? He remained silent. "We'll let her go, if you become a death-eater like your father." 'Just let her go!' She ran towards him. 'Hermione, leave now!' "No! I'm not leaving you here." Avada kedavra was the last thing he heard. ~  
  
Draco's eyes popped open. He quickly turned his head to Hermione's bed. She was still there thank goodness! He closed his eyes hesitantly, and fell back to sleep.  
  
~***~ ~ The trees were thicker, as Draco walked deeper and deeper into the forest. Why he was there he did not know. Something made him keep walking, creepy really. He came to a small clearing, nothing and no one there. He then heard crying so he walked on a little further, there was a small girl, kneeling beside a girl in her 20's. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Stay away from me! You killed her it's your fault! I hate you!"  
  
Draco who was confused knelt beside the little girl. He looked at the girl who was dead, and his mouth dropped open at who it was! ~  
  
~***~  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Madame Pomfrey shook Draco, in hopes of getting him up, he was having a nightmare, he had been screaming for the last 10 minutes, and he still would not wake up! He had woken up Hermione, because he had been screaming her name, and even if he weren't his high-pitched scream would've still woken her up. (A/n haha high-pitched screams)  
  
Hermione, who was getting tired of it, slowly got up, and poured herself a glass of water, walked over to his bed, and dumped the whole thing on his head.  
  
His head snapped up.  
  
"Could you please keep it down!" Madame Pomfrey said in a yell whisper. She got up, and went back to her office.  
  
"Draco, are you okay?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Fine, just peachy."  
  
Hermione giggled. "Do you like my name that much? You kept repeating it."  
  
"Well, when you see yourself dead, tell me what you do." Draco said.  
  
"You dreamt I was dead?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, and I killed you! Well so claimed a little girl."  
  
"I think we should ask Madame Pomfrey for some dreamless potion don't you think?"  
  
Draco smiled. "So when do you think we're going to get out of here?"  
  
"Surprisingly, she said that we were free to go, after you were done your screaming."  
  
"I'm never going to live that down now am I?"  
  
"Nope." She said, and got up, and went out the door of the hospital wing.  
  
~***~  
  
Draco walked slowly into the Great Hall, it felt like every head had turned to stare. He hunched down for a second, but regained his posture, and walked to the Slytherin table. He sat down at the end of the bench away from everyone. (As they would say pretty rude things) He quickly finished his dinner and walked out of the Great Hall. Having no where to go, he went to the Heads study. Even though he wasn't supposed to be in there because the project was over. He grabbed a book from one of the bookshelves, and began to read. He heard a sound, and looked up. "Tsk, tsk. Hermione breaking the rules, never thought I'd see the day." Hermione rolled her eyes, and also grabbed a book and started to read. "Where were you at dinner?" Draco asked.  
  
"I went to the library. But then I came here only because it was getting way too loud in there. Honestly you'd think people would be quiet, it is a library."  
  
"Do you think you're dream might actually be true?" Hermione asked a little warily of what he might say.  
  
"I don't have a clue. but I hope not."  
  
Hermione nodded her head, and they both went back to reading and being silent.  
  
"I also had another dream." Draco said, trying to atleast make a little conversation.  
  
"Really? Did you kill me again." She asked laughing.  
  
Draco laughed. "No, this time, I died with you, and Voldemort killed us." He said happy, that his nightmare could be so funny.  
  
"And in my dream you fell."  
  
"Is that it?" He asked.  
  
"Ha ha yeah, sorry that's all, we didn't die or anything."  
  
Draco put on a fake sad face. "Well what's the fun in that dream then?"  
  
~***~  
  
~ 'Pick a number.' "Ten." He started to spin. He was in the forest again. The same thing happened, Hermione was dead, and the little girl stated that he had killed her. ~  
  
Every night he kept having the same dream over and over and over again. He was starting to get worried.  
  
~***~  
  
"Hermione, I had the same dream again!"  
  
"The same one? I think you should go to Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"What will he do? Make me take a dreamless potion every night? There's nothing he can do, besides he'll think I'm crazy or something."  
  
"Draco you are crazy."  
  
Draco laughed, how she could be so calm was good. But Draco had a feeling like the dream may be real, it certainly seemed real. What if it happened for real? And why did he keep having the dream every night.why?  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry it was so short! I couldn't really think of what I could do in this chapter. And I'm also sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I didn't have too much time, and also didn't know what to put.  
  
Thank you to - Talleenian w/ Hailey, JessluvsBrian, Takanori, EclipseKlutz, Ellie, blue- strawberry52, Funkymunky, Alexandra, Lost and Alone, Shadowfire, Queen of Fluff, PassionPolice237, BanannaAddict, and stormflower.  
  
I do not own anything, J.K Rowling does, and the song belongs to Lifehouse, Sick Cycle Carousel. 


	10. Not real right?

To you I got nothing left to defend  
  
I cannot pretend that everything makes sense  
  
but does it really matter now if I do not know how  
  
to figure this thing out  
  
I'm really really sorry Ravyn, Kagome_Hime, How I could've missed your reviews I do not know, but I'm really sorry! So thanks times 9!  
  
  
  
It was the Christmas holidays, and her and Draco decided to come home. Her parents had been too busy to pick her up, so her parents drove the car to the train station in the morning and left it there so Hermione could drive home. She was just about to step in her car "Hermione, can I get a ride with you?" It was Draco. "Sure." He went around to the other side of the car, and got in.  
  
"Sorry, my mom was at work."  
  
"That's okay." Hermione was silent, she wasn't sure if Draco being home for the holidays was too good of an idea, wouldn't he be safer at Hogwarts?  
  
"I know what your thinking Hermione, and don't worry I'll be fine. I'm in a muggle neighbourhood, it'll be okay."  
  
'He knows me too' well she thought. But she still kept thinking about that.  
  
Draco didn't want Hermione to worry about him. He'd be perfectly safe in a muggle neighbourhood.right?  
  
They pulled into Hermione's driveway. Draco said that he'd help her with her trunk and just walk back to his house. They walked inside the house, to hear the familiar voices of the Grangers.  
  
"Hello you two. Have a good term?"  
  
"Yeah, it was pretty good."  
  
"We have a surprise for you." A little girl walked into the room. She had dirt blonde hair, and what seemed almost like violet eyes.  
  
"This is Trina. We adopted her."  
  
Hermione stood there a little shocked, but didn't notice the even more shocked look on Draco's face.  
  
"Hello Trina." Hermione said.  
  
Trina said hello, and went up to Draco to ask his name, but Draco stepped back.  
  
"I..I.I have to go now bye." He yelled while running out the door.  
  
"Will he be alright?" Trina asked.  
  
"Umm.yes, I think so." Hermione, was now just a teensy bit more worried that before, if that was possible. Why would Draco just run out of the house? Surely he couldn't be afraid of small little girls.  
  
In a couple of hours, Hermione and Trina were talking happily to one another. Having a sister was great fun.  
  
"Hermione could you come down here for a moment please." Called her mother.  
  
Hermione ran down the stairs, and went into the kitchen where her mother was standing. "Could you take Trina out, maybe to the park? She'd have lots of fun, plus she's been wanting to go there."  
  
"Alright, I'll ask Draco to come as well." She said and headed back upstairs.  
  
"Trina, how would you like to go to the park?" Hermione asked. The little girl's eyes lit up. "Okay, I'll go get ready." As soon as she left the room, Hermione picked up her phone, and called Draco.  
  
"Hello?" Draco answered.  
  
"Hey, it's me Hermione. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park with Trina and I. or are you sick or something, you ran home pretty quick."  
  
"I um, I'm not sick."  
  
"Okay, well what's wrong then, it's not Trina is it?"  
  
"Well.yes and no. It's just she's the she's the."  
  
"She's the what?! Will you just tell me!"  
  
"She's the little girl from my dreams, she looks exactly like her."  
  
Hermione's mouth dropped open that couldn't be real could it? "Are you sure?" She asked still in disbelief.  
  
"Very. They look exactly the same. But I guess I will come to the park."  
  
"Alright, we'll be at your house in five minutes or so."  
  
"Ok. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Hermione heard a click. But still kept holding onto the phone. She was lost in her thoughts, when Trina came in. "I'm ready to go Hermione." Hermione nodded, and slowly put the phone down. "Draco's coming is that okay?"  
  
"Is he the one who ran away?"  
  
Hermione tried to laugh but settled for a smile instead. "Yeah."  
  
They walked to his house, and met him outside. "So sorry, Trina, I'm Draco."  
  
Trina giggled. "That's alright. Why'd you leave."  
  
"Umm, I remembered that I had to get home, very quickly." Trina decided that this answer would do, and didn't speak till they stopped at the park. She quickly ran towards the playground, and started to play with all the other brave little kids who were 'fighting' the cold weather, and also had went to the park.  
  
"Draco, do you think the dream might actually mean something, for real? I mean at first I wouldn't believe it but now, Trina looking exactly like the girl in your dreams." Hermione trailed off.  
  
"I'm not sure, maybe its just a coincidence."  
  
Hermione nodded, and they watched Trina play in the snow. "Hermione, Draco come make snow angels with me." Trina asked. Hermione and Draco looked at each other, and ran towards the snow with Trina. They made tons of little now angels, and had a huge snowball fight.  
  
~***~  
  
They were now back at Hermione's house. The little coffee table had three empty mugs of hot chocolate on it. And Trina was asleep, her head resting on Draco's knees. "I think I should go home now." Hermione nodded. And Draco slowly got up, carefully moving Trina's head sure not to wake her up.  
  
"Thank you for coming to the park with us." Hermione said as Draco stepped outside the door.  
  
Draco laughed. "Yeah, because I had such a horrible time, it was torture." He said and walked back to his house.  
  
'That's not what I meant' Hermione thought. And she climbed the stairs to her room.  
  
~ She was surrounded by trees, but not alone. At her feet there was a small little girl, she then heard footsteps, and picked up the little girl, and started to run as fast as she could. But what was she running from? She then heard a familiar voice, speak the oh so familiar words 'avada kedavra' She then fell down in the snow, but there was something in her hand that was pinching her, and the last thing she saw was a white cube. ~  
  
Hermione suddenly awoke, sweat all over her face, the dreams still vivid pictures in her mind. The girl, violet-ish eyes, dirty blonde hair, who could've mistaken who the girl, was? It was of course Trina.  
  
~ He was again running, the trees thick. Coming into a clearing, he was chasing someone. He knew he was getting close to someone, so he started to run. The words came out with no difficulty at all 'avada kedavra' the girl, collapsed, and was dead. Then the little girl "I hate you! You killed her!" Draco knelt beside the little girl, but she stood up and started to run. He was going to run after her, but looked at the girl he had just killed. He saw something drop out of his hand, a necklace, white and cubed. ~  
  
Draco woke up, the same dream, the unmistakable face of Trina and Hermione. But what did the dreams mean? If only someone could answer the questions, but there was no one because no one knew.  
  
~***~  
  
The dreams, they both kept having. Every night something new would happen, and the dreams seemed realer and realer. It haunted them in the day, and neither wanted to go to sleep. For awhile Hermione couldn't even look at Trina.  
  
Hermione was lying in her bed one night, not wanting to go to sleep. But of course, she dozed off. And strangely that night she didn't have a dream, her sleep was peaceful.  
  
"Draco I didn't have a dream!" She told him, while they were playing 'Clue' at his house.  
  
"Me neither!"  
  
"Do you think they're ending?"  
  
"They must be, why else would they stop?"  
  
Hermione and Draco both smiled. They even took Trina out that day to the park.  
  
~***~  
  
It was night again, and Hermione felt so relieved, and she quickly fell asleep, in peace again, but the peace wouldn't last.  
  
~***~  
  
Hermione slowly awoke, somebody was shaking her.  
  
"Hermione, get up."  
  
"What is it, what happened."  
  
"It's Draco, he's gone missing."  
  
"He's what?!?!"  
  
"Missing, he disappeared during the night."  
  
"That's impossible, we spent the whole day together, he couldn't have.he couldn't. Did someone take him or did he just.go?" Hermione started to cry. Too much too much, the dreams had finally ended and he disappeared!  
  
"Nobody knows. We're sorry. Dumbledore knows, and he still wants you to go back to Hogwarts to complete the year. The police are looking for him, so are the ministry of magic. Don't worry, he'll turn up sometime. He couldn't have gotten too far."  
  
Again, her life twisted upside down in one second. He wouldn't just leave right? Somebody took him. He would've said goodbye if he were leaving. He just.no, she wasn't going to believe this! It wasn't true none of it! He was fine, he was still sleeping! She ran down her stairs, out of her house, and down the street. There were police cars outside of his house, but she ignored everyone, and ran to his room. And of course, he wasn't there. But she wouldn't let herself believe it, because it wasn't true.but it was.  
  
  
  
There's chapter 10. I figured out how I wanted the next few chapters to be, so I'll get more posted soon. Thanks to Rika Wong, Ravyn, Kagome_Hime, Talleenian w/ Hailey, JessluvsBrian, Takanori, EclipseKlutz, Ellie, blue- strawberry52, Funkymunky, Alexandra, Lost and Alone, Shadowfire, Queen of Fluff, PassionPolice237, BanannaAddict, and stormflower.  
  
Rika Wong- you're not a nutcase! A death-eater is someone who works for Voldemort.  
  
I do not own the characters and such J.K Rowling does, and the song belongs to Lifehouse, Unknown. 


	11. Memories

~~! That is flashbacks ~~!  
  
Silence is golden  
  
but I think it's gonna kill me now  
  
everything I've seen  
  
never seems to fill me now  
  
no one told me that the world could fall through  
  
  
  
"Hermione, its time for dinner." Said a small voice.  
  
"I'm not hungry." She said. She just wanted Trina to go away, and Draco to come back!  
  
"Alright then. Do you want to go to the park later then?" Trina asked. She just wanted Hermione to feel better, it had already been a week since he disappeared, and she never did anything anymore. 'I wonder what she'll be like at school' Trina thought.  
  
"No, not if Draco's not coming."  
  
"Draco's not here."  
  
"I know! That's the problem. Now please leave my room!" Oops. Hermione was going to get in trouble. 'She had to make Trina feel welcome' but they just didn't understand. Nobody understood, and where was Draco?  
  
"I'm sorry." Trina whispered and left the room.  
  
Hermione jumped off her bed and locked the door. "Hermione, come down here and eat!" She heard her mother yell. But Hermione didn't answer. She heard footsteps, coming up the stairs making a mad 'humph' noise. "Hermione unlock the door!" "No, go away, and leave me alone." "Unlock the door!" "NO!" "You're not going to stay in there forever, until Draco comes back!" "Yes I am! Go away." "Hermione, just open the door. You can't starve yourself!" "Yes I can! So go away!" Then she heard her mother's footsteps go 'humph' down the stairs. Nobody could understand why?  
  
~***~  
  
It had been two weeks. All Hermione did was cry and sleep. Her mother shoved little bits of food in her room, but Hermione just threw them out.  
  
'Knock knock' Hermione didn't answer, it was probably Trina wanting her to take her to the park.  
  
"Hermione, it's me, Ms. Malfoy. Can you please open the door?" Hermione slowly got up and unlocked the door. It was very hard to resist; it was Draco's mom!  
  
"Why, hello. I hear you haven't emerged from your room in two weeks?"  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
"Please Hermione, I miss him too. But you must eat and go back to Hogwarts. They still need a Head Girl."  
  
"I don't care if I become a witch anymore, all that matters is Draco coming back."  
  
"I'm sure he misses you too. But he would want you to finish your schooling. Just think if he came back and you had starved yourself to death?"  
  
Hermione tried to think of something, but instead looked kind of like a fish opening and closing her mouth.  
  
"See. Now please eat something. And then I'll help you pack for School."  
  
Hermione nodded, and she left her room for the first time in two weeks.  
  
~***~  
  
She and Ms. Malfoy were packing for the second term at Hogwarts.  
  
"It'll be okay Hermione. I mean going back to Hogwarts and all."  
  
Hermione remained silent. She knew that she was trying to help, but it wasn't cheering her up. And she wished that she had never gotten up and left her room.  
  
"Don't worry they'll find Draco, he'll turn up."  
  
"Look Ms. Malfoy, I know you're trying to make me feel better, but your not. The first week I wouldn't even believe that this had happened. The second week, I realized that I was just living a huge lie. So please, do me a favour, and stop pretending." Hermione knew it was a little harsh, but honestly, he wasn't going to come back, and nothing and no one would bring him back. Hermione, left the room, and started to put on her jacket.  
  
"Hermione, where're you going?" Asked Trina.  
  
"Nowhere, and no I'm not going to the park."  
  
"Why would I think that?"  
  
"Because you always ask me to take you! But nobody understands that Draco's gone! He's gone and he's never coming back."  
  
"How do you know? You've been too busy killing yourself in your room, you haven't even looked." Hermione had to agree with her, that she hadn't even looked. "So can I come?" Hermione smiled. And they both left.  
  
~***~  
  
It was nine o'clock, and Hermione decided to go home. She decided that she would go back to Hogwarts, only if Trina could come with her.  
  
"Hi mom." Hermione said cheerfully.  
  
"Where have you been? You left, took Trina, and you made Ms. Malfoy run out of here in tears!"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry? You've been locked in your room for three weeks, and for two you didn't even eat anything!"  
  
"I said I was sorry!"  
  
Mrs. Granger rolled her eyes. "Trina's going with you to Hogwarts."  
  
"What!?" Hermione screamed.  
  
"She's coming with you, out of safety. Dumbledore sent an owl here, while you were locked away in your room. He said that it would be safer if she came along."  
  
"And what would harm her if she stayed here?"  
  
"I'm only doing what Dumbledore asked."  
  
"And does Trina know?"  
  
"Yes. And Ms. Malfoy left this on the table when she came in." She pointed to the kitchen table. And sitting on it was the game 'Clue' Hermione slowly walked towards it, and picked it up. She then went to her room, to finish packing. But she was dreading Hogwarts even more. Trina a muggle coming with her. And everybody would know that Draco had disappeared. And how was Trina supposed to get into the platform? Only wizards and witches could do that. And that night the same question kept nagging her mind: why?  
  
~***~  
  
Hermione woke up early that morning, to finish packing and 'get ready' for this morning. She got dressed, and ate breakfast. And before she knew it she was at Kings' Cross Station, saying goodbye to her parents. Her and Trina waved a final goodbye to their parents, and stood between platforms 9 and 10. "Trina, I don't think this will work, but just lean against the platform. Trina obeyed, and then the saw The Hogwarts' Express. 'Dumbledore must've done something.' Hermione thought. Her and Trina boarded the train, and found an empty compartment. In a little while, she would be back in the castle, with everybody feeling sorry for her, and asking her what a seven year old muggle girl was doing in Hogwarts.  
  
~***~  
  
Hermione was now in her robes, with Trina beside her. They stepped inside the huge building. Trina stared in awe at everything.  
  
"Ms. Granger, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you two in his office." A familiar voice said.  
  
"Yes, we'll go there right now Professor McGonagall." So her and Trina started to walk through the halls of the school. Hermione tried to avoid the main hallways, so that nobody would see them.  
  
"Hello, Ms. Grangers." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"Hello sir."  
  
"In your dormitory, we have set up an extra bed, and that is where Trina will sleep. I thought it best if she would stay here for the rest of term. It'll be a lot safer." Hermione nodded, but didn't know what would be so much safer; nobody would take a small muggle girl if it had concern with the wizarding world. "That is all you may go up to your dormitory, get settled, so you won't be late for dinner." Hermione and Trina nodded, and started to leave his office. "Oh and Hermione, please be careful." Hermione stared at him confused but managed to make a slight nod.  
  
They headed up to the Gryffindor common room. When they entered all eyes were staring at them. Hermione and Trina walked up to the girls' dormitories. Trina, you stay here I'll be back.  
  
Hermione walked back down into the common room, Harry and Ron were first to approach her. "Who is that? And isn't she a little young to be in Hogwarts?" Ron asked.  
  
"She's my adopted sister, she's seven, and it was Dumbledore's idea to bring her here. He thinks she may be in danger." Hermione explained. Everyone heard, and went back to whatever they were doing.  
  
"Danger?" Harry asked. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know what he means, I'm going to check on Trina."  
  
"Alright." Ron said and started walking towards the chessboard.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked again.  
  
"Nothings wrong Harry. I'm perfectly fine, perfectly fine." Then Hermione became sort of in a spaced out daze.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah." She said and went back up to the dormitories.  
  
~***~  
  
While her, Trina, Harry, and Ron walked to the Great Hall; they got many glares, and stares.  
  
"This is ridiculous. It's like they haven't seen a little girl before!" Hermione said.  
  
Trina, never said anything, just kept holding onto Hermione's hand, staring at the walls, and the moving pictures.  
  
Trina and Hermione quickly ate dinner. After, Hermione took Trina back to the dormitories. She was tired from the long travel. Hermione, who was wide- awake, went to the library. She walked down the familiar corridors, but one stood out the most.  
  
~~! It's not your fault. I'm the one who said I didn't care, I don't but I never thought this would happen."  
  
"Hermione, I think it's best if I go, you have your life back to the way it was, and maybe after Hogwarts we can be friends.  
  
"No, Draco, please its not your fault! I don't care, I like my life better now" Hermione pleaded. She did like her life with Draco as her friend, but she also liked her life with Harry and Ron as her friends.  
  
A tear rolled down his cheek. And he turned on his heel and left. "I'm sorry." He whispered.~~!  
  
  
  
Hermione quickly pushed that thought away. She couldn't think about that. She had to focus on getting to the library, and do some studying. She hadn't studied during the Christmas Holidays, because at first she only spent the time with Draco and Trina. And then the week she was in her room, and then the two weeks she locked herself in her room, she didn't really have time to think about Hogwarts. She wasn't even going to come back. How she would get through this term, she didn't know. Everywhere she went she was reminded of Draco.  
  
~***~  
  
"Hermione." Trina whispered.  
  
"Yes?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Where're we going?"  
  
"To see Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"This early in the morning?"  
  
"Yes, he probably wants to tell you what you will be doing all day while I'm in my classes."  
  
"Okay."  
  
~***~  
  
"Hello again, Ms. Grangers."  
  
"Hello sir." They both said.  
  
"Trina, while Hermione's in her classes, you will spend the time with me in my office, and today, I will take you on a little tour of Hogwarts." Said Dumbledore cheerfully.  
  
Trina smiled. "Thank you sir."  
  
"So, you two can go have some breakfast now, and I'll see you in a little while."  
  
Hermione and Trina left his office, Trina was very happy.  
  
"He's a really nice man." She said. Hermione nodded in agreement, and they went to the Great Hall.  
  
~***~  
  
Hermione was now in transfiguration. She noticed that Professor McGonagall was speaking, but Hermione could not hear her. She was in her own little world now, again her thoughts were on Draco. 'Can't he come back? Where is he? Is he okay? If only he knew how worried I am.'  
  
"Ms. Granger."  
  
Hermione came back into reality. "Yes Professor?"  
  
"Class is over."  
  
"Oh, sorry, I didn't notice." Hermione gave a weak smile, and picked up her books.  
  
"Are you okay Ms. Granger?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just was thinking about what you were saying."  
  
Professor McGonagall didn't say anything just kind of nodded. And Hermione left. She decided to skip potions, she wasn't feeling to well. Her stomach was churning and she needed to get outside of the castle, she just had to. She ran up to the Heads' study, nobody would be there.  
  
~***~  
  
It was exactly the same, as the last time she'd been there, with Draco. She sat down at a desk, took out some parchment and a quill, and began to write.  
  
Everywhere I go I see you, you seem real, but you're just a memory. I don't know how much longer I can stay here. I can't pay attention in class, because I'm thinking about where you are, and if you're okay, and even if I don't want to believe it, I know that you won't come back. Somehow I keep trying to convince myself, but it's already been three weeks, soon to be a month. You're not coming back are you? But why?   
  
The parchment was smudged with tearstains. But she still ran to the owlry, found a school animal and tied it to its leg. "Send this to no one at all. Just drop it somewhere." And the owl flew off. She knew that she hadn't accomplished anything, but somehow it made her feel a little bit better. She spent the rest of the day in the Heads' study, until dinner. Trina would probably be worried. So she headed down to the Great Hall.  
  
"Ms. Granger."  
  
Hermione turned around it was Dumbledore. "Um, yes professor."  
  
"Trina's in the dormitories already, she was quite worried about you."  
  
"Oh, um, I just didn't feel well that's all." Hermione said, hoping to convince him.  
  
"Alright, but please try to keep to your studies."  
  
Hermione nodded, and went back to the dormitories.  
  
"Hermione!" Trina said.  
  
"Hi, sorry I wasn't feeling well."  
  
"You were thinking about Draco again?"  
  
She nodded, and sat down on the edge of Trina's bed.  
  
"Don't worry it'll be okay."  
  
"Goodnight Trina."  
  
"Goodnight Hermione."  
  
Hermione went back to her bed, and decided to go to sleep. And she climbed in her bed, happy. Because in her sleep she could dream about Draco.  
  
Yay Chapter 11. It's the longest one so far. Anyhow that's all I have to say. Thanks to Rika Wong, Ravyn, Kagome_Hime, Talleenian w/ Hailey, JessluvsBrian, Takanori, EclipseKlutz, Ellie, blue- strawberry52, Funkymunky, Alexandra, Lost and Alone, Shadowfire, Queen of Fluff, PassionPolice237, BanannaAddict, and stormflower.  
  
Rika Wong- Now you can stop saying 'update' :p  
  
JessluvsBrian- Merry Christmas.  
  
I do not own the characters and such, J.K Rowling does, and the song belongs to Lifehouse, Am I Ever Gonna Find Out. 


	12. Not forgotten

I'd rather be with you  
  
I'd rather not know  
  
where I'll be than be alone and convinced that I know  
  
and the world keeps spinning round  
  
  
  
It was now, May. Hermione still thought about Draco, but had gotten better. Her grades went back up, and everything was back to normal, like in 6th year. Trina was still at Hogwarts, Dumbledore insisted that she stayed, even after the Ministry said she was free to go home. Hermione resigned the position of Head Girl. As she had to get back on track with her studies, and whoever the new Head Boy would be, she wouldn't be able to handle. Draco was forgotten by day, and remembered by night. Hermione had to push the thoughts of him away during class.  
  
~***~  
  
Hermione awoke early that morning; she had to do some extra studying. Everybody would be at the quidditch match (Gryffindor vs. Slytherin) but Hermione couldn't go and watch too many memories.  
  
~***~  
  
"Hello Ms.Granger. Come to study some more?" Asked the cheerful Madame Pince.  
  
"Yes, it's a perfect time, since the quidditch match is on, nobody will be here."  
  
Madame Pince smiled. She really was worried about Hermione. She was always in here, she understood why she came in here during quidditch matches, but any extra free time she went there. Even in the first 6 years, she had never come in that much.  
  
~***~  
  
"So who won the quidditch match?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron.  
  
"Gryffindor." Harry and Ron said. They knew not to carry on the conversation saying well who always wins, so their answer was as simple as that. "Where'd you go?"  
  
"I was at the library, studying, it was perfect nobody was in there."  
  
"Figures, where else would you go on a bright sunny day but the library?" Ron said sarcastically.  
  
Hermione ignored that comment, and they kept walking to the common room. Hermione walked up to the girls' dormitories. She was going to get Trina, it was lunchtime, and Trina said that she wanted to sleep in, and to wake her up at lunch. Hermione pulled back the red and gold curtains of the four- poster, ready to wake Trina. Hermione ran down the stairs. "Has anyone seen Trina she's gone?!"  
  
"She's gone?"  
  
"Yes. She was just asleep, before I went to the library, now she's not there!"  
  
~***~  
  
"Professor Dumbledore." Hermione said while wheezing. "Have you seen Trina?"  
  
"No, she was supposed to come down here after lunch."  
  
"We can't find her! She's..disappeared. We checked the whole school, and she's not here."  
  
"Ms. Granger, please go to the hospital wing, and get some rest. I will inform the Ministry of Magic. And will start a search. But for now just go get some rest."  
  
Hermione nodded, and slowly headed towards the hospital wing. Trina couldn't have gone just like Draco right? Why did they go? And who keeps taking them? Draco, now Trina, why were they doing this to her, whoever it was? It wasn't fair. And, and...Hermione's thoughts were cut off, as she hit the stone floor.  
  
~***~  
  
"Do you think they've found her yet?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"I don't think so." Harry said. "They would've told us. Is Hermione still in the hospital wing?"  
  
"I think so. She wouldn't have gone to the library if she'd woken up would she?"  
  
"I doubt that. But why would Trina just disappear?"  
  
"Why would Malfoy?" Ron said.  
  
"Something's going on. Who knows who'll suddenly disappear next."  
  
~***~  
  
"So now Trina's gone?" Professor McGonagall asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, she was sleeping and then *poof * gone."  
  
"Poor Hermione. First Draco now Trina. Trina was probably the one who was making Hermione continue wanting to be a witch. She's going to kill herself soon, who's next of the girls closest friends Harry? Ron?" Madame Pince said.  
  
"All we can do is keep looking for now." All the other teachers nodded in agreement. Even professor Snape was worried. He even pitied Hermione.  
  
~***~  
  
Hermione slowly awoke, somebody was talking. "The poor girl. They still can't find Trina." It was professor McGonagall. Trina was gone for good too? She knew it. But had they even checked the forbidden forest? That would be one place to look.  
  
"You're awake."  
  
"Yes, can I please go down to dinner, I didn't have lunch."  
  
"Yes, you're free for the night."  
  
"Thank you." Hermione said. And she made her way down to the Great Hall. "Hermione!" Harry and Ron called. "How are you feeling?" They asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Has there been any word on Trina?"  
  
"Not yet. But everyone's looking for her. Even the muggle world knows about her disappearance." Hermione nodded her head. "I guess that's all they can do for now."  
  
They ate the rest of their dinner in silence, nobody really knew what to talk about.  
  
~***~  
  
They were walking back to the Gryffindor common room, when Hermione broke the silence. "Do you know where they've looked?"  
  
"They've checked the inside of Hogwarts, and they're looking around Hogsmeade right now. Why?"  
  
"I was just wondering if they re-checked the school. I hope she's alright." Ha Hermione laughed inside, Trina's gone like Draco's gone, and everyone knows it, and they all know that Harry or Ron is next. Someone wanted her to die, or so it felt like that. They would take all her best and closest friends, and family, until she died from the pain of loss.  
  
~***~  
  
Hermione tried but she could not sleep. She had to get out, and try to find Trina for herself. She quietly walked out into the cool air of the grounds. She walked into the forbidden forest. She wasn't scared, she wanted to find Trina. And it was the only place they probably hadn't looked yet.  
  
Hermione walked through the many trees of the eerie forest, clutching her wand in case something happened. She had been walking for about five minutes, when she came to a stop. The trees were starting to get thicker, and the air was a lot cooler than when she had first stepped outside. There was a prickling sensation that went through her bodies, and she began to shiver, and noticed that goosebumps had appeared on her arms. She kept on walking, and did not turn back, she knew Trina was in here. She just knew. She didn't dare say Trina's name, who knows what might've chased after her. She saw something that looked like a cloak, sitting on the ground in a near by tree. She slowly walked up to it. Then she noticed that it was a small little girl. "Trina?" She whispered. "Hermione?"  
  
"Trina, where have you been?" Hermione asked worriedly. "Wait don't answer we have to go, now, we have to get out of here." Trina nodded, and slowly got up. They started to head back. But stopped abruptly when they heard footsteps. Hermione held on to her wand tighter, and picked up Trina. "Hermione, I'm sorry, I went for a walk and I got lost and I'm sorry." "It's okay Trina but please stop talking." Trina nodded again. 'This seems oddly familiar! The dream, it's real, oh no. Help someone help' Hermione kept on running and running, knowing that she was seconds away from dying. "Trina." Hermione whispered. "Run away, try to find your way back, just don't stay, it's not safe." Trina gave a weak nod. And Hermione gently let her down, and watched her run off. Hermione held out her wand, trying to be prepared for what was supposed to happen next.  
  
~***~  
  
Trina ran off, she wanted to stay with Hermione, but obeyed what she said. Hermione knew something bad was going to happen. And Trina, she had to stay she couldn't just leave Hermione. So after a she knew that Hermione was out of sight she ran back, to where Hermione last was, and hid behind a tree.  
  
~***~  
  
Hermione turned around, and waited. Then she heard the running footsteps getting closer. She sat down beneath the tree. 'I can't escape now, there's nowhere to go.' Then, Draco came running through the trees. He was running towards her, and pointed his wand at her. "Draco, please don't. Please." His face was blank, no expression. He didn't even look like himself. "I do not know you, and I have orders to kill you." "Please Draco, it's me Hermione! Please don't, why don't you remember its Hermione." "I don't know you! Ava.." "It's Hermione! Why don't you remember?" She then took off her necklace, and showed it to him. He threw it on the ground. "Remember? You gave that to me, so I'd never forget you!" Draco's face became confused, and he dropped his wand. "Hermione?" "Yes! Hermione!" "We have to go, now!" Hermione quickly stood up. And Trina ran out from behind the tree. They all started to run, out of the forest.  
  
~***~  
  
"Good morning Ms.Granger." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?" Memories flooded back to Hermione. "Where's Draco? And Trina? Are they okay? Where was Draco? But are they okay?!"  
  
"Slow down Ms. Granger." Dumbledore laughed. "They are both fine. It seems, that Draco had been 'taken' he was put under the imperius curse, but seems that you helped him break it."  
  
"And they're fine now?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, they're both perfectly fine. Now get some rest." He said, and left the hospital wing.  
  
It was hard for Hermione to go back to sleep, but finally she did. And Draco and Trina were back! And they were okay, for now. And her world was suddenly happy again. But as she learned already, that everything can change in a flash of a second. But for right now everything was fine. And for once, she didn't have to dream about Draco coming back, she could dream of the summer time.  
  
  
  
Okay chapter 12! There will be one more chapter after this. I didn't know how to put this one. It's a little fast paced, and I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. It will be about when they get out of the hospital wing, and Hermione and Draco see each other again. Again I'm sorry it's short! Thanks to: Siobhan, Rika Wong, Ravyn, Kagome_Hime, Talleenian w/ Hailey, JessluvsBrian, Takanori, EclipseKlutz, Ellie, blue- strawberry52, Funkymunky, Alexandra, Lost and Alone, Shadowfire, Queen of Fluff, PassionPolice237, BanannaAddict, and stormflower, for reviewing.  
  
Oh, and the imperius curse is the one that makes you under the control of someone else. (Right?)  
  
I do not own the characters and such, J.K Rowling does, and the song belongs to Lifehouse, Spin. 


	13. Back

You're beautiful  
  
you're confusing  
  
you're illogical  
  
you're amazing  
  
and I've seen the world  
  
it's overrated  
  
until you're everything  
  
I have nothing  
  
but an empty space  
  
Hermione smiled and ran down the corridor. She flung her arms around the person in front of her, Draco. He was back, he was all right, and everything would be okay again. "Draco!"  
  
"Hermione. How are you?"  
  
"Fantastic!" She said while smiling, like she used to.  
  
Draco laughed. "Well of course, I'm back."  
  
"Exactly." Draco smiled, and they walked down the corridor, and down to the Great Hall, for the feast that was to be held.  
  
~***~  
  
"Hermione." Trina said. They were now in the girls' dormitories; Hermione was saying goodnight to Trina.  
  
"Yes?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You're okay now right?"  
  
Hermione laughed "I am."  
  
"Then can you read me a story?"  
  
"I suppose, but I don't have any books, so how about I tell you one."  
  
Trina's eyes lit up, and she nodded.  
  
Hermione told a story about three bears, who were lost. "And they lived happily ever.." Her sentence paused, as she glanced at Trina who was now fast asleep. "After." She finished in a whisper. She slowly got up, and headed down to the common room. She walked over to Harry and Ron who were playing Wizards Chess. And sat down on an empty chair.  
  
"Want to play a game?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Thanks for the offer, but we all know your going to win."  
  
Harry laughed. "When does he not."  
  
And the rest of the evening, they sat there, playing Wizards Chess, and listening to the fire.  
  
~***~  
  
The wind swept through her hair as she ran. She couldn't resist, and took a glance behind her. And there he was his platinum blonde hair, falling around his face as he ran also, to try and catch her. She started smiled, knowing that he was there, right behind her. She looked back, to her front. But then felt herself tumbling into the grass Draco, beside her. Both laughing now, they couldn't stand up. "I'm glad you're here again." She said.  
  
"I'm glad I'm back."  
  
"You're going to spend the summer with me right? You've been away for too long to leave so soon again."  
  
"I'm not leaving, don't worry."  
  
"I wasn't worrying, just very concerned."  
  
You missed me that much?"  
  
"More than you could ever imagine."  
  
"I'd rather not thanks."  
  
"Where are you going and what are you doing after Hogwarts?"  
  
"Time will tell, fate will guide."  
  
"As long as time will tell with me and you, and fate will guide you to me."  
  
  
  
  
  
There's the last chapter. I'm really sorry it took me so long, I've been very busy. I know it was short, wasn't really sure how to end it, but anyhow that's all. Hope you liked it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, much appreciated.  
  
I do not own the characters and such, J.K Rowling does, and the song belongs to Lifehouse, Empty Space. 


End file.
